Falls Lake
by lizandhenry
Summary: Elizabeth & Henry visit Falls Lake. Will be nice fluffy SMUT. Semi-plotless.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes: First of all LOVED all the cute Team McCord moments in 2.04. This is my take on the Falls Lake reference. This chapter is just a little tease. It will get VERY dirty from here on out. This is mine & Adii1201's efforts to write the smut for this episode. She wrote the one about the ear whisper, so I am tasked with Falls Lake. _

_Also, THANK YOU for all your notes about Madam President. I promise I am working on finishing that too. But I've just been so very busy at that I haven't had much time for writing. I actually have the 1st part of the Epilogue written and the plot line for the second part of the Epilogue. The problem is that darn acceptance speech! If that would come out perfect, I could post the rest of the story. So again, thank you for your patience. I'm just trying to make it good for you guys, and I hope I do you proud._

 _So in the mean time...here is a tease for some smutty fun!_

 **Falls Lake:**

"Thanks for lunch." Elizabeth said as she snuck in a quick kiss with her husband as they left their usual bistro one seemingly ordinary Thursday.

He kissed her back. "Mind if I ride back with you?"

"Of course not." she replied, always happy for a few extra moments with him in between their busy, stressful jobs.

Frank held the door to the SUV open and they slide inside. They held hands and simply enjoyed the quiet, but soon Elizabeth realized they were not heading to the office. "Wait a sec...my office is the other way." she said flustered, eyeing her husband and rolling down the partition.

"Frank! Where are we going? I have a 2:30 meeting with China."

"Dr. McCord, you want to take that one?" Frank asked.

Elizabeth turned to her husband, her eyebrows raised in question.

Henry gripped her hand. She was a difficult woman to surprise, especially these days with her security needing to know details of her activities.. He knew she'd have this reaction, until he told her what he had planned.

"Babe, you're not going back to work today. Nadine is going to take your meeting with China."

"She is?"

"Yes, because you are coming with me for a weekend getaway, just us."

"But-" she began to protest and he silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"You don't need to worry about anything The kids are fine, I packed your suitcase, work will be here when you get back…..Just say, 'thank you Henry, for surprising me;"

She couldn't resist his soft kiss, turning her insides to jello. "Thank you Henry, for surprising me." she repeated in a whisper. "I do still have one question."

Of course she still had a question and he knew exactly what that question was. "Where are we going?" He was right.

"We're going to Falls Lake."

Her lips curved into a smile and she leaned in for another kiss.

"Like your surprise?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Because I know it's been tough lately. And our anniversary is coming up and I realized I still haven't made up for the last one. And a few weeks ago you mentioned we could use a weekend away….and Falls Lake came to mind."

***Falls Lake****

After a quick flight in her plane, to save a 5 hour drive, they arrived at their private, secluded cabin in Falls Lake. It was a beautiful place, and a beautiful cabin. It was authentic log cabin, with cozy furniture and a stone fireplace. It also had a nice hot tub outside on the deck, and a decent kitchen. There were activities nearby too, kayaking, hiking, and things that like that. The last time they were here they had intended on part-taking in some of the activities, but they never left the cabin. If you asked Elizabeth she would have said with great certainty that Jason was conceived on that trip.

Upon walking into the cabin, it was mostly how she remembered it. Quaint. Cozy. Romantic. But she did notice one change from the first time. There was a massage bed in the center of the living room.

"Did they change the accommodations here, Henry?"

"That was a special request."

"I see." she said coyly.

"You said you wanted to go someplace with a Chef and a Masseuse." Henry said matter of factly.

"You have such a good memory Professor, but I don't see a Masseuse, or a Chef."

"You're looking at him, Baby." he winked, pointing to himself.

"Mmmm." she sighed and settled into his embrace for a kiss. "Do I need to make an appointment for a massage? I happen to know the services are very good here, so i'd hate for it to be booked." she flirted

"I've got you booked for the entire weekend. But might I suggest you wait until it's dark out? I sort of had a thing planned." Henry said.


	2. Chapter 2

Henry somehow convinced his wife to go on a romantic walk to the lake and they'd watched the early sunset wrapped beneath a blanket. It was absolutely gorgeous, all the fall colors, leaves crunching beneath their steps. The autumn colors danced across the calm late, mixing with the vibrant orange and pink sky as the sun dropped beneath the water line. It was the first time they'd experienced anything at Falls Lake other than the cabin. He was somehow sure that this would be it for the sightseeing.

On the way back to the cabin she'd playfully whined that she was ready for her massage and he promptly asked her to change into her robe once they arrived back. While she changed he started the fire in the fireplace and lit candles across the room and turned on some nature songs on his iPad. He was trying to create a real spa experience for her.

"Very nice…." she purred when she emerged from the bedroom in her silk robe taking in the darkened candlelit room. .

He smiled at her and lifted the warmed blankets on the massage table for her to get under after she'd seductively let her robe fall to the floor. She laid on her stomach and he came up behind her and pinned her hair off her neck.

He folded the blankets back, so only her bottom and legs were covered and began his work. "Any areas I should pay particular attention to Mrs. McCord?" he asked her as any real masseuse would.

"Everywhere." she answered. She was already turned on by the surprise, romantic walk and now this. She wanted his hands everywhere.

Henry had to smirk. He'd make sure to get 'everywhere' alright. He began by rubbing warm oil in his hands and began working on her back and shoulders. First, he lightly massaged her skin but worked his fingers into her shoulders and neck a bit harder. It was where she carried most of her stress and he could feel her muscles were tense.

"Pressure okay?" he asked at her moan.

"Harder." she said. She knew she needed the knots rubbed out of her neck and shoulders, and Henry was amazing at that. He'd often had to work her shoulders after stressful nights and he was amazed at how much pressure she could withstand.

"You're tense sweetheart." he said as he continued to work his magic on her sore muscles until they were loose again. He applied additional oil and began to work his way down her back once her shoulders were loose. He used his fingers to trace her spine and apply gentle pressure down the center of her back, marveling at her perfect, soft skin.

"God that feels good." she moaned into her pillow

Henry smiled. He knew she would enjoy this immensely and she would be putty in his hands afterwards.

After spending time on her back he moved to her legs. Henry always believed his wife had the sexiest legs on the planet, but he somehow never got to pay them as much attention as they deserved.

He started with her cheeks, giving her glutes a gentle, but firm massage and moved to her thighs. Standing on high heels caused her leg muscles to work all day and he planned to turn her beautiful legs to jello. He moved his warm hands in long, firm strokes up her thighs, giving the same treatment to her calves. She relaxed into his touch, sighing softly, feeling all her stresses disappear.

When he was finished with her legs he lifted the warm blankets and asked her to turn over. He sat in a chair behind her head. He placed a eye a chilled eye pillow over her lids after she adjusted and began to work on her scalp giving it a thorough massage. He loved the feeling of her silky hair on his fingertips. He gently moved his fingers in circles around her temples and then moved to her shoulders, applying pressure to the fronts.

At her moan he refreshed the oil once again and paid ample attention to her arms. He'd heard her say on numerous occasions after a manicure that it was always heavenly to have her hands massaged. She told him that you would never realize the tension you hold in your hands. He applied pressure in all the right spots, up and down her arms all the way to each finger tip.

Finally he switched his position to be at her feet. He picked up her right foot and used his fingers to apply pressure on the balls of her feet. She so often complained about her high heels, and he'd gotten quite good at foot massages over the years. She sighed at his touch and he could tell she was fully relaxed, and he moved to her other foot. He also made sure roll her ankles, releasing the tension.

Next he moved his hands up the fronts of her legs, giving them similar attention as the backs, eventually working his way back to her breasts. He reached under the blankets and cupped them in his hands, squeezing and massaging gently. She gasped, caught off card at the intimate attention. Normally that part was off limits at at spa. He took it a step further once her nipples hardened and rolled them between his fingers, coating them in warm oil.

He saw her chest rise and fall quickly, indicating her relaxed state was turning into a state of arousal. He loved what he could do to her body, loved the sounds of contentment she felt from his massage. He took the opportunity to take care of the last part of her body, her center. He slipped his oiled fingers beneath the blankets, running them between her folds, feeling her wetness. She gasped loudly at the unexpected contact and lifted her hips in appreciation.

He smiled and continued his massage of her most sensitive spot, rolling her clit between his fingers, placing and releasing pleasure at all the right moments. She bit her lip as she arched toward his touch. "Henry…" she moaned.

He inserted two fingers inside her, slowly pulling them out and pushing them in, hitting her clit every time with his thumb. He curled them each time they were inside, hitting her secret spot. He continued, feeling her begin to writhe beneath him. He loved that he could do this to her with only his hands. He hadn't even kissed her.

He kept up his ministrations, increasing the pace, alternating between curling his fingers and hitting her clit before she finally tumbled over the edge, her hands gripping the edge of the table as cried out. "My god, Henry! Ohhhh!"

He smirked and rode out her pleasure with his fingers, drawing out her pleasure. When she calmed he pulled his fingers out, as he watched her toss the eye pillow away and sit up, reaching for him.

She saw him lick his fingers that were just inside her and she blushed as he pulled her into his arms as she sat on the edge of the table.

"Enjoy your massage?"

"Immensely."

"I enjoyed it too." he whispered.

"I see that." she replied, her fingers brushing against his hardness through his robe. "You know the orgasm part is usually not included in a normal spa…" she teased

"Well Mrs. McCord, you did ask me to focus on everywhere." he reminded.

He was right, she did ask. Finally he bent to kiss her softly. If she wasn't already a pile of mush from her massage, she was now. It never ceased to amaze her how incredibly turned on his gentle, wet kisses made her. She sucked in a breath and moved to deepen the kiss.

He picked her up and moved them to the couch, where their languid kisses continued. She untied his robe and it pooled around him on the sofa and his hands roamed her back. Sitting on a chair or couch was one of their favorite positions. It allowed them to be close, nuzzling, kissing and touching often. But given they lived with a house full of children, they often didn't get to enjoy this position.

They spent a great deal of time nuzzling noses and sharing soft, wet kisses while their hands roamed anywhere. She finally rose up and slide down his length, taking him deep inside her. Henry groaned and gripped her hips, helping her to rise up and down.

She set a slow pace, teasing him, extending their pleasure and their closeness. She alternated between rising up and down and circling her hips for additional stimulation.

"Baby, you need to go faster." Henry mumbled, between kisses, bucking up with every one of her movements.

She obliged and increased her pace, her breath coming out in pants as she did. Henry's eyes slipped shut and he thrust up into her each time she slid down, holding her tightly to him.

Her oil slicked body easily slid against Henry's sweaty skin and she gripped his shoulders for leverage, feeling her insides on fire as he moved deep inside her. She wasn't sure she could last, and clenched her muscles tightly around him as she moved.

"Come with me, baby." he said, opening his eyes to meet hers. She breathed deeply, kissing him as he reached for their center, pressing a finger to her clit and took her over the edge with him, spilling inside her as he called her name.

Their eyes fluttered open at the same time, briefly looking at one another, smiling as their lips met again, their tongues touching softly. "Love you." they whispered at the same time, causing another smile before their lips met again, kissing softly as their bodies calmed.

Finally, Henry urged her off of him, and she curled into the couch as he rose to push the massage table into the corner and grab her discarded robe. He donned his robe and slipped hers over her shoulders as he settled on the couch, pulling her into his arms to snuggle. She was ready with a blanket and draped it over them as they watched the fire crackle for a while.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Henry kissed the top of her forehead and she sighed, snuggling closer on the couch. "You hungry?"

"A little." she said with a yawn

"Let me get started on dinner." he laughed, and moved to push her off of him.

She pulled him tighter. "But I don't want you to get up."

Henry laughed and kissed her again and stood, tucking the blanket around her and tossing some pillows her way. "Close your eyes while Chef Henry works his magic."

She batted her eyes at him, finally agreeing and rested her head on the mountain of pillows.

As Henry worked the components of one of their favorite meals; steak, sauteed green beans and garlic mashed potatoes, a pair of familiar arms wrapped around him.

Henry wiped his hands and covered hers as they circled his waist, her head resting on his back. "I thought you were napping?"

"I missed you." she pouted.

Henry smiled and turned to embrace her, one hand flipping the steaks.

"Can I help?" she asked.

"No M'am." he said, "I am the Chef."

"A very good one."

"Only the best for you my love."

After a moment he gently swatted her bottom and she reluctantly moved from his embrace and leaned against the counter, watching him work. She found him incredibly sexy as she watched his muscles work the various pans.

She gently scraped her hand over his ass as she walked toward a bottle of cab sitting on the counter. "Excuse me." she whispered, and it wasn't lost on him what she was doing.

He pretended to ignore her and continued to watch the steak as she poured two generous glasses of wine and carried them to the table. He soon joined her at the table with their meals.

"You know Henry, you really could be a Chef if the this DoD work bores you." Elizabeth complimented as she sliced her perfectly medium rare steak.

"Okay, I feel special now." Henry joked

They enjoyed their dinner and quickly washed the dishes together, sharing occasional playful touches.

"Want to watch a movie?" Henry asked her as they finished their work, although he knew it was the last thing she wanted. But he had to to tease her back for her earlier action.

"No."

"What do you want to do then?"

"I think you know." she raised her eyebrows

"Can you clarify for me?" he asked her, tugging on the ends of her robe. He wanted to hear her say it.

Elizabeth's eyes darkened as she looked up at him tugging the lapels of his robe. Leaning in, her lips close to his mouth she whispered, "I want you to fuck me."

A mischievous glare in Henry's eye appeared as his lips crashed upon hers. They couldn't get enough of each other, resulting in wet frantic kisses.

"Lizabeth.." Henry groaned into her mouth, bucking his hips toward hers.

Her hands were tight around his robe lapels as she kissed him, feeling his mouth, hot and wet on hers and she felt him growing hard against her center. She reached under his robe, her hands soft against his strong chest, feeling his muscles twitch. Moving lower, she managed to loosen the belt on his robe and she wrapped her hands around him, pumping up and down.

He bucked into her touch and tugged on her bottom lip gently, pulling away to look into her lust clouded eyes to regain his breath.

As she pumped him his strong hands undid her robe and pushed it off her shoulders and pressed kisses to her skin. She eyed him and took a step back against the edge of the counter, jumping up to sit on the edge.

He smiled his approval and stepped between her open legs and wrapped his arms around her bare back to resume their kissing. As they kissed, she continued to pump him, grazing her fingernail gently around his sensitive spot on the underside of his penis.

Henry sucked in a breath when she touched him there and resisted the urge to come right then. But she moved her hand away and guided him to her center. She rubbed the head of his dick between her folds, teasing him further, a seductive grin gracing her lips.

When it became too much Henry swatted her hand away and pushed inside her. He watched as her head fell back, he loved watching her reactions to their bodies connecting. Lifting her head back up, their lips met as her legs wrapped around his waist and he held on to her thighs as he set a quick pace.

She moaned and tightened her legs around his waist. "Harder…."

He thrust harder per her request, sweat beading on his forehead.

"God baby, you're tight…."

She took advantage of his comment and methodically squeezed her muscles tighter with every thrust. "Jesus…." he mumbled as he felt her tense around him.

"More…" she groaned as he sucked a particularly favorite spot of his on her neck He slammed into her hard, feeling her getting close. She gripped his ass tighter as she pushed him as deep as possible and her head dropped to his shoulder, giving into his

He reached between them and pressed a finger to her clit, sending her over the edge. "Henry!" she cried as she came, her body shaking around him. He managed to last for a few more thrusts, riding out her orgasm before emptying inside her.

Holding her tight, he kissed her gently as she calmed. "That was amazing, thank you." she said, nuzzling his neck.

Henry smiled, pulling her robe up on her arms. "You always feel amazing."

She slid off the counter and stood in his arms, needing a little support to walk. He took pity on her and scooped her up as she squealed and deposited her back on the couch.

"Movie?" he asked and she nodded. With her body sex-sated and her belly full from dinner, she couldn't think of a better way to end the evening; cozied up on the couch with her husband

****Falls Lake*****

It was late morning when Elizabeth stretched in bed, her eyes finally opening after a deep sleep. As she stretched, she felt a certain something poking her back. With a mischievous grin, she turned to see husband, still in a light sleep with a full on boner.

She carefully slid his boxers down just enough and licked her tongue around the head of his dick. His eyes flew open as he felt a warm sensation and opened his eyes to his gorgeous wife licking him.

"Morning." she purred.

"I'll say." he said

She continued to swirl her tongue around his tip, applying gentle pressure as her fingers grazed his balls.

Moving her tongue, she tickled his sensitive spot and he bucked into her. He felt guilty for bucking and reached his hand for her shoulder. "Come up here babe…" he said, wanting to touch her too.

"Nonsense. Let me do this for you, Henry." she said, and continued her efforts.

He couldn't argue, her mouth felt amazing on him. He especially enjoyed it in the mornings. She licked the pre-cum from him before taking him all the way in her mouth, he filled it completely. Her lips were tight around him, sucking as she moved up and down his length.

His hands tangled in her hair, holding her head in place gently. He never wanted to be rough with her, although at times he wanted to grab her tightly because she felt so fucking good. But he always gave her the space if she needed to pull away.

As she sucked, her teeth grazed him lightly sending his nerves in overdrive. "So amazing babe…"

She looked up at him and winked, adjusting herself so she was between his legs, allowing her hands to reach up his chest and pinch his nipples.

Pulling back, she focused on his tip a for a while, again using her tongue to tickle his sensitive spot, again causing him to thrust into her mouth. She accepted him, breathing deep through her nose, and continued to pump up and down first with her mouth, then her hand while she swirled her tongue around his tip.

She felt him tense and knew he was going to come. Adjusting the pressure of her fingers while keeping her lips wrapped around the tip, she pumped him hard. .

"Babe, let me come inside you…" he begged, trying to push her off. But she didn't budge and he spilled into her mouth, unable to hold back.

She milked him for all he had and tucked him back into his boxers as she slid up his chest, reaching for the tissues on the nightstand. He allowed her to wipe her mouth before he flipped her on her back and kissed her, tasting himself on her lips. "That was incredible." he moaned into her mouth.

"So was last night…" she flirted.

"I promise you will enjoy today just as much."

He kissed his way down her neck and pushed her slip up, cupping his hand around her breasts. He moved his mouth to her nipples, swirling his tongue just right as she arched into his touch. He continued his efforts on her nipples, turning them into taught peaks, then nipping them with his teeth, causing her to yelp.

At that he wasted no time going for what he wanted. He dipped his head between her legs, his tongue parting her wet folds. He swirled his tongue around her center, pushing it just inside her opening, eliciting a deep moan from her throat.

His tongue was magic on her center. It always was. He moved his tongue to her clit, sucking her nerve bundle as her hands made fists in the sheets.

What really added to the sensations, and was her favorite part of leisurely mornings, was his morning stubble. The prickling sensation against her wet center felt like heaven, and he knew it, ensuring his chin was rubbing her as his tongue focused on her clit.

She tried to hold on as long as she could, but when he added his two fingers to the mix that was it. He pushed his fingers inside, curling them just enough to hit her g-spot and she was done, crying out loudly as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks.

He moaned, loving feeling her come around him. Her legs tightened around his head as her body shook and he continued to curl his finger and suck her clit, extending her pleasure as long as possible.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" she cried. The waves of pleasure were not stopping and she was spiraling. Finally, Henry removed his fingers and used his hands to steady her hips, and slowed his movements.

He hurried to lay next to her, pulling her trembling body into his arms. They said nothing to one another as they calmed, just kissing slowly, thanking one another for a very, very good morning.

"Breakfast?" he asked after a while, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"In bed?" she asked, a mischievous gleam in her lusty eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry returned to the bed with a steaming hot tray of pancakes and bacon for them to share. She smiled sleepily when she heard him enter and litted the covers for him to sit beside her. She took the tray as he settled in and placed it on their lap. His arm wound around her shoulder and he fed her a forkful of the pancakes.

"Mmmm. Delicious." she whispered, kissing him after she swallowed.

He tasted the syrup on her lips. "Mm, so are you."

She blushed as she looked at him and he smiled at her before they hungrily devoured their food, having already worked up an appetite this morning.

Henry set the tray on the floor when they were finished and pushed her on her back, devouring her lips, still tasting the sweetness of the syrup and bacon.

"Henry…" she sighed into the kiss.

"What? I told you, you are delicious, I can't get enough of you."

She smiled softly. "Henry, we need a shower…..we stink like sex."

"And this is bad?"

She laughed. "I suppose not...but...you need a shave."

"You weren't complaining this morning…."

Damn right she wasn't. His morning stubble always felt incredible on her, but she didn't enjoy it so much on her mouth.

Just like that he darted between her legs once more, and she hissed as his tongue separated her folds. "Henry!"

He moaned into her as his tongue swirled around her clit, his chin and stubble again brushing her opening. "I told you….you taste delicious, I can't get enough of you."

She couldn't say anything at that point and let him drive her wild, arching into his touch. She felt her orgasm building quickly as he touched all the right places.

He inserted two fingers, curling and uncurling as his lips sucked her clit, applying gentle pressure sending her right over the edge. As her body trembled around him, her legs tightening around his head, he sucked harder, intensifying her orgasm.

When her trembling subsided, he snuggled beside her in bed, laying his head on her chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath and feeling her heart beating fast.

She pressed his lips to her forehead and wrapped her arms around him, gently stroking the ends of his hair. "You're amazing….." she whispered. "Two orgasms and breakfast in bed, and it's not even 10am yet."

Henry smirked. "I told you that you were going to enjoy today."

She smiled and enjoyed the cuddling a few minutes more before she said, "Are there any plans today for a shower?"

Henry rolled his eyes and sat up pulling her with him. "Lead the way…."

They made their way to the bathroom stripping their few items of clothing on the way. He turned on the shower as they brushed their teeth as they waited for the water to warm up. When it was scalding hot she stepped inside, sighing as the hot spray washed over her body. She reached for the shampoo but Henry's hand stopped her. "Allow me."

She turned to face him, the hot water dripping from his body and she smiled. This was going to be fun.

He squeezed a dollop of shampoo into his hands and began to massage it into her scalp. It felt heavenly. Satisfied her golden hair was clean, he turned her and watched as the suds were rinsed from her hair, getting turned on by the soap trailing down her wet skin. She opened her eyes when it was rinsed and saw him watching her, pumping his dick.

"Allow me…." she trailed off, reaching for him.

"Not yet…" he instructed and reached for her conditioner, smearing it into her locks.

It needed to stay in a few minutes, so she reached for his shampoo and did the same to his hair, gently scrubbing his scalp with her nails. She too watched as the suds ran down his body and his growing dick and and to admit it was sexy, now knowing why he was watching her.

He reached for her shower gel and lathered it on her loofah, pulling her to him, he kissed her and rubbed the loofah down her body, making sure to clean every inch. He had suds on his hands and used them to massage her breasts, covering them in vanilla scented body wash. He moved to her center, washing her and teasing her at the same time with his soapy, slippery hands. She bit her lip and tilted her head back, letting the bubbles be rinsed away.

He turned her around and washed her back, repeating the motions and she did the same to him, paying extra attention to his length. "Just making sure you're clean…" she teased as she pumped her soapy hand up and down his member.

"Turn around." he whispered to her and she faced the shower wall as he asked. He took a deep breath breathing in the vanilla steam her shower gel created, he loved her scent. He planted wet kisses on her neck, loving the feeling of her wet skin on his mouth and wrapped his arms around her center, pulling her hips back. She angled them, bracing for what was coming. There was no bench in the small cabin shower,so this was the only viable position and she prayed her legs wouldn't give out.

He pushed into her from behind, groaning as he did so.

"Henry…" she called his name, her hands gripping his for support as he pumped. The backwards angle cause him to hit her spot immediately and she felt the fire burning inside her faster than she expected.

"Babe….your so tight." he said, reaching to squeeze her breasts, soft and wet from the hot water.

"Henry…." she said again

"I've got you baby." he groaned into her ear, sensing her worry of slipping. He knew what she meant every time she said his name. He loved that she could rarely think of anything else to say once he was inside her, all of her brilliant words gone from her vocabulary.

He reached down, pressing her clit with his thumb, wanting her to come with him and she did immediately. He tightened his grip on her as she pressed her hands against the wall for support, her body shaking and spilled inside her.

He fell out of her immediately and turned her in his arms holding her for a quick moment beneath the spray, kissing her forehead as she offered a sated smile. "I'm going to go shave." he whispered, rinsing himself off and leaving the shower, so she could finish.

She heard the buzz of his razor as she rinsed their juices away, along with the conditioner from her hair that had now been in way too long and scrubbed her face. When she exited the shower, Henry stood, fully dressed in his jeans and a cozy sweater holding a towel for her. He wrapped her up in it and they shared a deep kiss. "Much better." she whispered, no longer feeling the stubble, only his soft lips and skin.

He smiled. "I wish we could shower like that every morning."

"Who says we can't?" she flirted.

He rolled his eyes and kissed her nose. "I'll be out in the living room."

She quickly lotioned up and dried her hair, moving to the bedroom to rummage through the suitcase, wondering what he packed her to wear. She found a pair of her favorite lounge pants and a soft cashmere sweater and tossed them on, finding her husband sprawled on the couch, his nose stuck in a book yet again.

"Hey." she said softly

"Hey yourself."

"I didn't get my snuggles…" she whined playfully as she moved to the couch.

"Well, get on in here Mrs. McCord." he smiled, opening his arms for her to settle in.

He felt her relax as he stroked her soft, clean hair with one hand, holding the book in the other. He remembered when they were young, and even now they would snuggle on the couch, each reading their own book, or sometimes he would read to her. She never cared what he read, so long as she could hear his soothing, comforting voice.

"Good book?" she yawned..

"It'll do." he said. "Someone's tired."

"I wonder why…." she said wryly. It was just after 10:30 and she was feeling sleepy after a delicious breakfast, a hot shower and three orgasms.

"Close your eyes." he was more than happy to let her nap against him, it had been stressful at work for both of them. She needed the rest and he did too. It's one of the many reasons he planned the trip. He knew they would reconnect and enjoy the quiet away from the city, allowing them the time to relish in each other and truly relax. He'd even given their phones to Frank, telling him to only notify them if the kids called with an emergency.

She was asleep in no time flat, and he knew she'd sleep maybe 30 minutes. "Sweet dreams my love." he whispered, tossing his book aside and closing his eyes, figuring he could use a cat nap too. It was a long weekend after all, there was lots more fun to be had.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm on a roll! Only one more chapter of this left. I'm trying so hard to finish my existing fics so I can start new ones. Hope you are still loving this semi-plotless marathon smut story. This chapter got a little more sappy than I intended, but I went with it. We so need some sap from those two soon!_

Falls Lake Part 5.

"Last night, Mrs. McCord, what do you say we put that hot tub outside to good use?" Henry said as she refreshed their wine.

"Reading my mind." she smiled and they promptly changed into their bathing suits. Elizabeth looked amazing in her royal blue bikini. It brought out her eyes and her perfectly tanned skin and he told her so.

They slipped on their robes and made their way to the deck, wine in hand. Elizabeth squealed as she felt the very cold air hit her skin and scurried over to the hot tub, lifting off the cover quickly, shedding her robe and settling in.

Henry laughed at her and caught her agents trying not to look at her beautiful, nearly naked body before she disappeared under the bubbles. "Evening men." he said with a nod.

"Evening." they politely nodded. They hadn't seen the McCords since their walk two nights ago, but they had certainly heard them on a few occasions.

"Hurry up, Henry. Aren't you cold?" she whined as he picked up her robe from the deck and hung it on a chair beside his.

He handed her the wine and she took it, sipping the red liquid as he settled in beside her, his arm around her shoulder. She sighed. "This is heaven."

"I'd have to agree." he said, looking down at her, then up to the sky. The stars were shining brightly in the clear, crisp sky - away from the disruption of the city lights. "Remember that one year I got you a star for Christmas."

"Of course I do. It was one in the Pisces constellation. For both of our birthdays. You said that it would always be there, for all eternity, like our love, and we could always look out in the night sky to find our way home, back to each other."

He smiled. "It was when we travelled a lot. Remember that poem that it came with, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…." he whispered to her

"Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." she finished, looking deep into his eyes. "I looked for it when I was in Iran." she confessed, staring into the sky, searching for the star once again.

"You didn't tell me…."

"It was after the attack. At the hospital, I was so disorientated and scared. I looked out my window, it was a clear night and I spotted it so quickly. I felt you with me then…I knew I'd make it home."

He tightened his grip on her, kissing her forehead. "Babe…."

"It's one of the best gifts you've given me. It's always there if you're not."

"I'll always be here for you." he promised and pointed up to the star, he'd located it, pointing to it "Just like that star."

She leaned up and kissed him softly. He kissed her back, tasting the salty tears from her eyes. "Love you." she whispered.

"Love you too baby, so so much." he whispered back and let her settle against him again as they finished their wine.

A while later their kissing resumed, but in a much more playful way. She straddled his lap and he moved them to the center of the tub, allowing the warm water to wash over their bodies as they kissed. She felt him growing against her. "Babe, we should get out and take care of this…" she mumbled between kisses as she slipped her hand beneath his bathing suit.

He swatted her hand away, and slipped his fingers under her bathing suit, feeling her silky wetness. "We can do something right now."

"Mmmph." she gasped into his mouth, surprised by the contact. "We can't….Frank is standing right there."

"I can be discreet." he whispered back. "Just keep kissing me."

She couldn't argue with the kissing part, so she did. He kneaded his hands up and down her back, letting her melt into his touch even more. Soon his fingers reached her binkini and he slipped his hand beneath it. He ran his fingers between her opening, feeling her wetness. He teased her slowly, running his fingers between her folds, never breaking their kiss. Her hips pressed into his fingers, wanting more.

"Henry….."

"Baby, just keep kissing me. You can't scream." he said quietly, not wanting to alert the detail to their underwater activities.

She kissed him hard as his fingers pushed inside her, stifling a moan. He kissed her back, sucking her bottom lip before his tongue entered her mouth, dueling with hers. His fingers mirrored his tongue, pushing inside and pulling out slowly, curling insider her teasing her spot.

She moaned again into his mouth and he moaned back, his free hand holding her body tightly against his so she wouldn't shake and disturb the water too much. It's why he couldn't push his dick inside her and thrust, although he wanted to.

Her hands gripped his shoulder tightly as her pleasure increased. Her kisses were becoming sloppy, needing air, and she reached down under his bathing suit and pumped him with her hand. He had to see how unfair his teasing was, limiting her movements and cries while the pleasure built up inside her.

"Elizabeth." he warned into her mouth, still remaining as still as possible, still kissing her. In response his thumb teased her clit and she sucked in a deep breath and squeezed him tighter. "I've got you baby."

"Come with me Henry…" she begged wanting to feel him explode inside her. She knew he was close and so was she, if they could just join at the right moment, it could still be a secret.

Their lips broke apart for one brief moment while he adjusted and she slid down his length, meeting his lips to muffle her cry. With one thrust, one squeeze of her hot, wet, tight muscles, and a thumb to her clit they exploded together. He gripped her hips tight, preventing her from shaking and filled her insides with his juices.

"Oh god." she mumbled between kisses. "That was…..wow."

"I told you….'" Henry whispered between calming kisses.

Finally they pulled apart and she said, "My fingers are pruning…"

Henry laughed and helped her stand and climb out of the tub. They hurried to gather their robes as the cold air hot their wet bodies. "Night Frank." she mumbled, hoping he didn't notice what they had just done.

"Good Night, Madam Secretary." he said politely, muttering under his breath. "A very good night I'm sure."


	6. Chapter 6

When they entered the cabin they rid themselves of their wet bathing suits, finding warmth in their cozy sweaters and sweatpants and collapsed in front of a stack of pillows and blankets Henry had left near the fireplace.

Elizabeth snuggled into the pillows and pulled Henry on top of her. "Get over here and warm me up." she asked

He laughed and laid on top of her, pressing his lips to hers once again and reached for her hand, lacing their fingers and holding it tight. She looked so beautiful in the soft glow of the fire light. He couldn't help but keep kissing her.

As they kissed her fingers trailed up his chest, finally settling on his neck as she smoothed the ends of his hair. She moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth, letting his tongue slide in. He was a phenomenal kisser. His kisses alone could get her soaking wet.

Henry pulled away with a moan. He didn't want to stop, but he had to make dinner. They could continue this later.

A pout formed on her lips when he pulled away and looked up at him.

"I have to make dinner baby." he whispered.

"We could skip…" she tried, pulling his head back down.

"You'll need your energy for later." he teased and sat up and she smiled. She liked the way he was thinking. "Stay here and get warm. I'll be back soon." he instructed as he tucked the blanket around her, leaving her to bask in the warmth of the fire.

Henry was quick to return with homemade spaghetti and meatballs and a bottle of wine. It was the perfect comfort food for their last night, with ample carbs to sustain their energy.

"Delicious." Elizabeth said as she slurped in a few stray noodles. It was her favorite part about spaghetti.

Henry leaned forward and licked a stray dollop of sauce from her lips. "You had some sauce…" he said.

She winked and deepened the kiss, running her tongue along his lips. "You did too."

Suddenly the remnants of dinner were long forgotten as their kisses continued. Elizabeth crawled into her husband's lap, straddling him.

Her hands rested on his shoulders for support as she pressed her hips against his, feeling him getting hard. She groaned into his mouth and pressed her hips deeper against his.

Running his fingers on the hem of her sweater, he pushed it up and she pulled away briefly as he lifted it over her head and tossed it aside. His hand roamed the soft, warm skin on her back before settling on her hips, fingering the waistband on her pants.

Elizabeth went to work on his shirt as well, pulling it off and running her hands over his strong chest. She pushed him so he could lay on his back, pinning him down as he she continued to straddle him. Her lips trailed down his neck and chest, her hand following the movements of her mouth. She paused to suck on his nipples, turning them into taught peaks.

"Lizzie…" he moaned as she continued further down unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down his legs. She had to climb off him to get them all the way off and took the opportunity to slip her pants off also. She seductively crawled back to him, fully naked and he watched with wide eyes. God she was sexy.

Running her palms over his legs, she slowly made her way back to his dick. He was fully hard, pointing up at her and she licked her lips before taking him fully in her mouth. "I'm ready for dessert." she winked

"Elizabeth!" he moaned at the contact. Her mouth felt incredible. He resisted the urge to buck into her and took a deep breath to try and calm himself a bit. It was short lived as she continued her ministrations, methodically sucking and swirling her tongue on his tip, and she moved her mouth up and down.

He lightly tangled his fingers in her hair, holding her head in place, but not too tight. "Baby you are so good at this…." he mumbled.

Sensing he was close, she pumped him with her hand instead, while her tongue still focused on his tip, swirling and sucking, lapping up any juices he gave her.

She moved her tongue to the underside of his tip, rubbing it back and forth on his most sensitive spot - causing him to lift his hips as he came in her mouth. Milking him as he came down, he covered his face with his hands, actually thinking he saw stars.

She plucked her dinner napkin to wipe her mouth and took a couple quick sips of her wine before sliding up his body and kissing his lip.

"Elizabeth…" he said, welcoming her into his embrace. "You are amazing." he whispered and kissed her back.

As he kissed her, he reached between them and pumped himself, needing to be inside her soon. Once he was ready again, he reached a finger to her center, finding her wet to his touch. She moaned as she felt his finger and pushed him on his back, straddling him.

She took his dick in her hands and rubbed it back and forth against her center, biting her lip as she inhaled a breath. Finally he guided her hips as she slid down his length, taking him deep inside her.

"Henry." she moaned as they joined. She set a fast, frantic pace, rising up and down quickly, her breath coming in pants.

Henry thrust with each of her movements, hitting her deep inside. "God baby, you're tight."

She couldn't form a thought as her body just moved against him. He pulled her down to rest on his chest as their hips worked. They lips were able to meet in deep kisses and he took the opportunity to flip them over.

Landing amongst the pile of pillows she moaned and he hooked her legs on his waist and he was able to move faster, her pace not fast enough.

"More Henry…" she moaned as he thrust into her, her legs and arms tightening around her, bracing herself for her impending orgasm.

"I'm close too baby. Hang on."

"Harder.." she encouraged.

He obliged, thrusting as hard as he could - sweat dripping from his brow and reached his finger for her clit, pinching it sending her tumbling over the edge. A cry escaped her lips as she dug her nails into his shoulders as her body trashed.

He held her tight and filled her with his seed with one last thrust. He kissed her as she regained her breath and her twitching slowly stopped. "You're amazing…" he whispered to her.

"So good Henry…." she replied, closing her eyes as his lips caressed hers.

Their fingers locked and held on to one another as they kissed. He soon pulled away from her lips and trailed wet kisses down her jawline, suckling behind her ear as she shivered and arched.

"Henry…" she breathed as he moved lower, paying ample attention to her breasts that had been ignored this far. While one hand worked on one breast, softly kneading, his lips took care of the other, licking and sucking on her sensitive nipple, then switching.

He knew she still was having the occasional twitch from her last orgasm and planned to take full advantage and darted his fingers inside her.

She gasped in surprise as his finger curled and uncurled inside her and she clenched around him. "Henry my god…" she breathed.

She was so sexy, he loved watching the pleasure on her face, glowing in the candlelight. Her cheeks fully flushed from their activities and the warm fire. He let her see him lick his fingers, tasting their mixture and her mouth fell open. "I need my dessert too baby." he grinned and dipped his head between her legs, replacing his fingers with his tongue, moving against her in all the right places.

When he felt her getting close again, he added his two fingers back into the mix, curling and uncurling as he tongue swirled her clit. She thrust her hips up as her orgasm hit, covering her mouth to stifle a loud scream. "Oh…..Oh god! Henry!"

He moaned against her, his deep moan sending further vibrations up her spine and she squealed in pleasure again, the waves not stopping. Henry gripped her hips tight as he continued to work extending her pleasure as long as possible.

"Henry…...baby…." she said, her head moving from side to side. It was intense. She couldn't believe how intense after three days of solid sex. "Ohhh….."

Henry smiled up at her, licking his lips as she finally calmed. He moved behind her spooning her and kissed her neck and shoulder.

"I love you Henry." she breathed, gripping his hand tight as he wrapped it around her middle.

"I love you too sweetheart." he said. pulling her back to kiss her lips. "You're amazingly sexy…Madam Sexytary…" he added with a giggle.

She laughed too, wondering how this was the first time she'd heard him say "Madam Sexytary."

"You're pretty hot yourself there doctor."

He pulled a blanket over them and they spooned the rest of the evening, staring at the fire, just content to hold one another and reminisce.

"Amazing weekend babe." he whispered.

"The best." she agreed, sleepily. "Let's sleep here. I'm too comfortable to move."

He nodded and kissed her as they drifted off into sleep.

***Falls Lake*****

When they awoke the next morning, Elizabeth shivered and nuzzled closer to her husband. The fire had gone out during the night and now she was freezing with only one blanket.

Henry pulled her closer subconsciously and they slept another 20 minutes before he woke her up with kisses. "Morning darlin.

"Already?" she grumbled. She didn't want to go home today. "Can we stay one more day?"

"I know babe. But we promised the kids…it's already 10:30."

She groaned again. "We should probably shower before we leave. We can't go home smelling like sex."

Henry laughed as she finally got up and went to the shower. He took a few minutes to clean up and pack their few things before joining her in the shower.

He could see the outline of her body through the steamy glass door and he could hear her quietly singing and smiled. Oh how she loved the Beach Boys

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up…...In the morning when the day is new…..And after having spent the day together….Hold each other close the whole night through…..Happy times together we've been spending" she sang quietly, and terribly off key.

Henry opened the door and stepped behind her, joining in her singing with the next verse. "I wish that every kiss was neverending…Wouldn't it be nice…"

She squealed and turned to face him. "Mind if I join you?" he asked

She glanced down and noticed his hard member and said, "Not at all."

Her body was slick with water and soap and he turned her around, running his hands over her ass. She widened her stance and placed her hands on the shower wall to brace herself. He teased her for a moment with his fingers, ensuring she was ready before pushing himself inside her from behind.

She wasn't as ready as she normally was, so the pleasure pain was intense, but felt good. "Jesus Henry…." she moaned and he tightened his arm around her middle supporting her as he thrust hard. He needed a quick release.

The angle from behind was doing wonders for her and she quickly found herself at the edge as he bucked hard, kissing her neck and shoulders, licking the hot water droplets from them. His hand teased her nippled, before reaching foreward to her clit. He still remained holding her upright with one hand and teased her with the other.

"Baby, you're so tight." he whispered as he thrust. He knew he was close and wanted her to come with him so he used that moment to press harder on her clit, taking her with him causing her to scream loudly.

Whey calmed he stood holding her in the shower as they washed each other. "That was a unexpected morning surprise." she said as she brushed soap over him.

"I had to hear you scream once more...taking full advantage of our last morning."

She blushed and smiled at him. "Promise me we won't take 14 years to come back here?"

"Promise." he said, pecking her lips.

****Falls Lake*****

They arrived home just before dinner time exhausted. The kids bombarded them with hugs and let them know how much they missed them.

"Dad, Stevie made all vegetarian meals all weekend. Can we order meat lovers pizza tonight?" Jason whined

"You kids get whatever you want. You mom and I are exhausted, we're going to bed."

"Exhausted? What could you possibly be exhausted from. There is literally nothing to do at Falls Lake." Aly questioned.

"What, there is plenty to do." Elizabeth said. "We went for a walk, and watched the sunset. We even went stargazing."

Henry raised his eyebrows at how well she covered that. Nothing she said was a lie. She just left out the marathon sex they had. The actual nature activities probably only consisted of a hour or two of their time.

"Sounds exhilarating." Alison rolled her eyes.

"It was." he father said and led Elizabeth upstairs.

Stevie watched her mother and father drag themselves upstairs. She knew just how exhausted her mother and father were and why. She wondered when Alison and Jason would wise up to that. She knew exactly what went on at Falls Lake, because she remembered exactly 6 weeks after they came back from there the last time, she learned she was going to have a baby brother.

Fin

 _AN: Hope you all like the 'grand finale' of Falls Lake. I was half tempted to make the last scene of her at the office, but I decided to use Stevie instead. Also - HAD to squeeze in the Beach Boys shower singing...and Madam Sexytary. See I promised I would get some stuff done over break. Now just 1 more chapter of Madam President and ALL my WIPs will be done :) Please leave comments - they make me very happy!_


End file.
